


Punishment deserved

by Fawkespryde



Category: Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bukkake, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Collars, Commissioned fic, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Edging, Foursome, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Leashes, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Powerbottom bed, This is a mess of kinks so forgive me for the hundreds of tags, Threesome, blowjobs under desks, bratty bed, eating ass, established poly relationship, face fucking, just title usage, nothing too crazy, the daddy kink is very light, too many uses of the work fuck, toy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: “My my how the tables have turned..” The redhead grinned down at the blonde between his legs. He kept him still with one hand, the other retrieving the leash in the desk and clipping it to the front of the collar. It was just a simple leather cord with a metal hoop but it made a satisfying click when it locked into place. His amusement grew at the frustrated expression on Bed’s face and he pulled the leash to force him in closer. “You want to crawl under my desk and put that mouth of yours to good use, by all means go ahead and do it. But don’t get it twisted brat, you’re not the one in control. I am.”“Fuck you.. I wasn’t expecting you to-” Bed’s complaints were cut off with another tug and he had to grab Tomato’s knees to prevent him from headbutting him. He took a moment to compose himself before looking up at him through blonde bangs, his eyes dark and lustful. "You never let me have any fun anymore."
Relationships: BedBananas/Bucklington (Video Blogging RPF), BedBananas/Jared | Tomato Gaming, BedBananas/Keenan Mosimann, Bucklington/Jared | Tomato Gaming, Jared | Tomato Gaming/Keenan Mosimann
Kudos: 4





	Punishment deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This is another commissioned work that I've happily hoarded to myself and the commissioner (who wants to remain anonymous) for awhile because of how much time I loved it. This has been my longest nsfw piece in a very long time and was good to practice with while I got back into writing again. It has been far too long since I sat down and did something productive other than stare out my window and wish I could go outside again.
> 
> Anyways, enough with the rant. Please make sure you read the tags before reading this fic. I tried to tag for everything that takes place in here but I'm sure the 'daddy kink' tag is vague enough that people who dislike that sort of content aren't sure of how far it gets. There is no ddlg within the fic, no pacifier, etc. None of the stuff that would normally be associated with that kink. It's just a few titles used like "daddy" and "baby" and that's pretty much it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and as always, my commissions are always open on twitter and tumblr.

Tomato had everything set up. He started his recording software, had the music prepared for his long intro and was making the final volume checks before making the commitment of streaming for several hours. If he was anything at all, he was efficient. Being a 'professional' streamer left room for little else in his eyes. He had grown in his years of making youtube videos and editing before he moved on to twitch and had developed a standard that his work had to have less he be unsatisfied with the results. Perhaps that was one of his flaws because he tended to take awhile to put out any content or prepare streams due his desire for things to come out perfectly. Not that he was ever happy with the end results. Tomato still looked at his old youtube videos sometimes and would inwardly cringe from how he had behaved when he was younger. But that was when he was just starting and this was now. He’d like to think that he’d grown at least by a marginal amount since then. It was one of the reasons why he tried to take more pride in his work.

It would seem fitting, however, that before he could even think to hit the 'start stream' button, he would be distracted by one of his boyfriends opening the door to his office. If the door didn’t have that annoying creak that he always swore he would do something about, he wouldn’t have even known that someone had come creeping in without his permission. Tomato rotated his chair around to turn and face the young man who was now casually leaning against the door frame and giving him a look like a cat who'd gotten the cream. Bed was here in the house and not out shopping with Buck and Criken like he had previously assumed.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? You know I don’t like people coming in here when I’m streaming." Tomato didn't need to tack on that last part since he had made that quite clear when they started living together but he really wanted to drive home yet again, the fact that he desired to be alone while he worked. He didn’t like it when people hung around him when he streamed. It made him very self conscious of the things he said and did. Tomato liked his space and having people in the same room as him as he was yelling about stuff in-game was not something he enjoyed, even if he was dating said people. Not to mention that this was technically his job and he couldn't fathom the amount of energy needed to stream AND entertain Bed at the same time. Buck was hyper but he’d tire himself out in a matter of minutes and go lay on his bed and pout for the entirety of the stream but Bed.. 

Bed was an entirely different beast. He was more methodical and prone to more devious machinations. Tomato could only hope that his boyfriend would say whatever it was he came to say and then leave him be. Wasn't he supposed to be out shopping with the others anyways? Maybe they were all back already and he was just here to bug him now that he had nothing else to do with his time. It wouldn’t be the first but unfortunately, it quickly became apparent that he had every intention of sticking around, especially when he walked over and cleared off several stacks of paper on his desk. What was on the papers wasn’t important by any means but Tomato always tended to keep stuff around him whenever he’d need a prop to make sounds with.

"Oh I know. That's why I'm here." Bed's swiping motion sent them flying into the air before fluttering to the floor in a disorganized pile. Stepping over the mess he made, he approached with a sashay of his hips and sat on the cleared space of Tomato's desk with a defiant little smirk. He looked far too amused with his new seating arrangement and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back as if he was in the most comfortable position unimaginable. He even gave Tomato a playful twirling gesture with one hand, presenting himself before him with a little 'tada'. Bed remained nice and comfortable on the table and didn’t look like he would be moving any time soon, much to the frustration of the redhead sitting before him.

It was like the calm before the storm, the way Bed’s eyes twinkled with mischievous glee. It contradicted the way he squished his cheeks between his palms in a childish gesture and giggled like he hadn’t a care in the world. “What's wrong? Am I not allowed to see what my boyfriend is up to?” He asked, pursing his lips in a far too innocent pout. 

Bed’s cute attitude did little to put him at ease, who knew better than to allow him his distraction. His boyfriend wanted something from him and just because he couldn’t figure it out right away didn’t mean that it wasn’t true. His gaze remained narrowed and suspicious, his lips thinning into a deep scowl. "I know you Bed… and I know when you're up to something." Tomato had no idea what he had planned but he knew from previous experiences that it couldn’t be good and would have to nip it in the bud. Bed loved causing trouble especially when he knew he'd get away with it so Tomato would have to hold his cards close to his chest just in case. He didn't want to get too cocky and run his mouth while he was streaming so instead he glared at the blonde long and angry as if he could incinerate him on the spot. 

The heavy silence after his statement carried between the two of them for several heartbeats before Tomato slowly slid his eyes away from him. He didn’t let his guard down for a moment but he did physically lax up to give Bed the illusion that he was going to ignore him. It seemed to work because Bed didn’t knock anything else off the desk from his comfortable perch. But it also appeared that he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. In fact, he looked content enough with the idea that he was prolonging the start of the stream. Maybe that was his goal the whole time, just to keep his attention for as long as possible. If that was the case, maybe it was best to just let him sit around until he got bored enough of being an office table fixture and left him alone. But that could be anywhere from a few minutes to several hours, depending on how stubborn Bed was willing to be.

Without a second glance his way, Tomato pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and returned to rapidly tapping at his keyboard to start his stream up. "Whatever. You want to be an annoying shit, I don't care. So long as you keep quiet." He made sure all his discord notifications were silenced and did his final checks to make sure the game was set up properly. He had been close to finishing this one and made a promise to his chat that he would be returning to it so tonight was going to be a short stream. Unless of course, his luck proceeded to remain as shitty as it ever was.

"Oh, I don't think I'm the one that needs to be quiet.." Bed chuckled and drummed his palms on the surface of the desk before he reached forward, grabbing a handful of Tomato's shirt. His fingers bunched in the grey fabric and refused to loosen his grip even at the double take and glare he received for his troubles. Bed’s eyes lit up with devious glee at his boyfriends stare and he gave him a rough push. Tomato was forced back in a lean and the chair rolled back a foot away from the table from the momentum. It gave Bed the room he needed to slip off the desk and crowd into his space with a grin. His hand let go of his shirt but the pressure of his palm kept Tomato pressed to the back of his chair and didn’t let up for even a second. "You're the one always starting shit when Buck and I fuck about on the couch. So…. consider this payback."

Tomato stared him down critically, keeping their eyes locked in anticipation. A heat built in his chest and he had to bite back a growl, wanting nothing more than to grab at Bed and make him regret his actions immediately. He could grab him by the chin and force him back, pressing him to the desk in retaliation.. However, he knew getting hot headed while sitting in front of his computer where anything could and has gone wrong was not an ideal situation. So he had to remain calm. He had to be level headed and play his card right. After all, he still had that ace in his hand and Bed was none the wiser of that fact. Tomato feigned ignorance but noticed the way Bed’s free hand snuck out of view and exhaled slowly at the sight of those slender fingers reaching out and clicking a familiar button on his keyboard. He grit his teeth, realizing what Bed's game was and started to formulate a counter attack. His eyes marginally widened at the sight of his boyfriend lowering himself to his knees before him and he shot his hand down to capture Bed’s wrist before it journeyed too far. This game had gone on far enough.

He made an attempt to pry Bed’s wanderings away from his jeans in a show of struggle but quickly let Bed lead as he was batted away with impatient swats. Tomato’s face was still set in stone and refused to even give a glimmer of an expression, knowing that the more stubborn he was, the harder Bed would attempt to crack him and the more holes he’d leave open in his defence. He inhaled slowly at the feeling of those hands smoothing down his waist and over his thighs, already knowing where this was going and barely parted his legs more to draw him in closer. The trap laid out and Bed was none the wiser, thinking he had come out on top. "You awfully cocky all of a sudd-" 

His words trailed off at the red icons that quickly scrolled up one of his computer monitors and the motion of the scrolling emotes caught his attention. Tomato let out a grumble as he realised another issue on top of the problem that was currently between his legs. The stream chat was responding to his words because of what Bed had done. He thought he was so sly and had turned on his mic while he was distracted and thought that there was no way he could salvage his dignity without making everyone keenly aware of who was in his office with him. It was another layer of difficulty on top of an already complicated game he was playing with Bed but that just meant the challenge was more interesting and the payoff, worth much more. So not only was he going to have to get Bed back for disturbing him but there was no way he was going to allow his chat to find out what was going on in the background. That kind of power would only egg Bed on even more than he already was.

Challenge accepted.

Tomato ran over a few plans in his head and quickly came to the conclusion that he had to gain control of the situation. Bed had made his move and now he was meant to retaliate in turn. But he had to do it in a way where Bed would still play along and think he had things under control. He had to stay on the defense until he got too far to back out. Tomato's eyes narrowed and he swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat, the anxiety of what would happen if he failed slowly creeping on him. The chat could hear him clear as day but lucky for him, they assumed that he had been cursing at them and were none the wiser to the little distraction currently grinning up at him from between his legs. Tomato glared down at Bed who now had a two handed grip at his belt and was looking up at him with big round eyes. He would have looked rather innocent had he not been wearing a cocky little grin and tugging at the leather looped around his jeans.

"Fuck, sorry chat. I uh… I stubbed my toe on my desk in my rush to get to my office in time." His lie was probably the weakest one he had told in a long time but from the look of things, his chat believed him and was now distracted enough that they were asking questions about the reason for him rushing around. Could he spin them a tale about some false injury he had acquired in order to distract them from the truth? He had done so before but those were usually overembellished tales that were never meant to be taken seriously in the first place. Could he whip up a bad bit and a tall tale quick and believable enough to keep them from seeing the reality of the situation at hand? Regardless of his chance of succession, he couldn’t leave things hanging for too long, especially since Bed was getting impatient and was practically pawing at his pants demandingly. 

The words came easier to him than he thought and he managed to cobble together some semblance of a story, egged on by his audience who asked questions in the chat. He welcomed the distraction, especially if it meant he wasn’t focusing on the man tugging incessantly at his belt. Tomato tried focusing on each sentence, one word at a time and made sure each pronunciation was perfect. When that wasn’t enough to ignore the eager grabby hands, he tried to count in his head with each controlled intake of breath. He played it cool as he scoured chat, seeing if there was anyone suspicious of what was going on. No one was the wiser yet and Bed was slowly inching closer to his downfall. His boyfriend didn't seem to want to make things easy on him and parted his legs more with his demanding grasp. Those slender fingers curled tightly against Tomato’s thighs and forced them to remain open as he shuffled in closer. It didn't take much to get his belt unlatched and his fly unzipped and the clink the buckle made as it was parted was barely covered under a long drawn out sigh from Tomato. He was very aware of every little sound that Bed made and his eyes continued to dart over to his volume mixer, watching in case his mic picked up the zipper of his jeans. He stared down at Bed but was met with a catty smile like he hadn’t a care in the world. His boyfriend, for all intents and purposes, didn’t seem to care about any sort of repercussion of them getting caught. In fact, he appeared to be enjoying himself quite a bit with these turn of events. Tomato grit his teeth and reached down to grab a handful of blonde locks, pulling roughly as a silent warning.

He had no intention of getting caught, nor was he going to allow Bed to get away with teasing him. His grip tightened and his eyes narrowed almost to slits. One warning. If he continued to be a nuisance then he'd have no choice. No choice but to turn the tables around on him and dish back his own serving of revenge. Unbeknownst to Bed he still had a few things in his desk drawer from the last time Criken and Buck had bothered him. Tomato glare remained seething at Bed’s cocky smirk but it was obvious by the single finger that traced up his crotch that his frustrations were doing nothing but egg him on. His boyfriend was definitely in a mischievous mood and only seemed more driven to get Tomato’s pants off at the sight of his disgruntled scowl and creased brows.

Bed’s motions were quick and he easily slipped Tomato free from his boxers like he was an expert and had done so a thousand times before. His fingers seemingly knew their destination well and they curled around the base to give him a single leisurely stroke. That alone had Tomato blindly swiping a hand out to try and find that drawer handle. He kept his arm steady and he managed to maintain eye contact, that alone distracting Bed from his wandering hand. He missed the handle twice while his hips subconsciously tried to roll his chair away from Bed’s taunting touches but he refused to give up. As Bed reeled him back towards him, his fingers finally caught it and with a swift tug, opened it in a half jerk, half desperate gesture. He began blindly digging around inside for the thing he kept there just in case and his fingers smoothed over several usb sticks and pencils before he found what he was looking for.

Bed tightening his grasp at his thigh and reeling him close enough to rest his upper body on Tomato's thighs. Seeing how tantalizing the blonde was being, he used that distraction to his advantage and tugged the long length of leather out to have it dangle just out of sight. He could see Bed’s sharp eyes taking in every shift in his expression and the way his body moved to try and get away from his skilled touches but luckily, he hadn’t caught on to Tomato’s plan. 

It was funny to see and he wished that he had taken a picture of it, the way Bed’s self-assured smile slowly faded as something familiar was pressed to his neck. He got his other hand involved quickly and expertly looped it through the metal rings, closing the collar around Bed’s neck faster than he could attempt to pry it free from his throat. Bed had an offended look on his face and pursed his lips, plans formulating in his head if his expression was anything to go on. 

Tomato had to use the time he bought to his advantage. He stated a quick ‘forgot my tea’ to his chat before muting his mic once more using the hotkey. Once the output was flipped back off, he hooked a finger under the collar and gave it a tug. Bed’s body leaning forward from the motion was satisfying and he let out a pleased noise at the back of his throat. He let his voice dip into that deep rumbling tone, the one he reserved for their bedroom play.

“My my how the tables have turned..” The redhead grinned down at the blonde between his legs. He kept him still with one hand, the other retrieving the leash in the desk and clipping it to the front of the collar. It was just a simple leather cord with a metal hoop but it made a satisfying click when it locked into place. His amusement grew at the frustrated expression on Bed’s face and he pulled the leash to force him in closer. One leg lifted up and his socked foot stroked down his back. His heel followed the groove of his arched spine and felt a full body shudder overtake Bed. He purred out deviously and pinched both of Bed's cheeks to force him to look up with forcefully puckered lips. “You want to crawl under my desk and put that mouth of yours to good use, by all means go ahead and do it. But don’t get it twisted brat, you’re not the one in control. I am.”

“Fuck you.. I wasn’t expecting you to-” Bed’s complaints were cut off with another tug and he had to grab Tomato’s knees to prevent him from headbutting him. He took a moment to compose himself before looking up at him through blonde bangs, his eyes dark and lustful. "You never let me have any fun anymore."

“Hm that’s funny. You never complain when I bend you over the kitchen sink and ruin you before dinner.” Tomato smirked, winding the leash tighter around his fist. He let out a casual hum and looked to the side as if bored with the whole situation. His hand had been laid on the table and while he had won this round, he had to be sure that he could keep control over Bed until he was fully wrecked. His eyes slowly took in Bed’s frustrated expression and knew that the idea of him being outsmarted was just eating him up inside. It was moments like this he cherished. He didn’t win all the time but when he did, it was all that much more satisfying. “How about this. Let's make a deal. You get me off without chat figuring out what’s going on and I won’t put you over my knee for being a brat.” 

Bed's face was tugged closer and he allowed him to brush his cheek against his thigh. The blonde looked up one last time through his bangs and the dwindling stubbornness died out, slowly being replaced by the desire to put his mouth to good use. His tongue traced his lower lip and dampened them in a nervous gesture before he nodded. “Ok..”

“Okay what?”

“Okay… daddy.” The blush that spread across Bed’s face after saying that was a beautiful display and Tomato took it all in with a greedy stare. He looked so good between his legs, staring up at him with hands resting at his thigh and lips parted to let out little puffs of breath. Bed always did look like an angel when he looked up with those doe eyes of his.

“Well then, you better get to work then.” He purred back, stroking one hand through Bed’s hair to help guide him downwards. The pressure of his mouth could be felt even through the material of his briefs and he patiently waited till his boyfriend had finally pulled him free from his underwear before flicking his mic back on. He eyed the audio levels to make sure the sensitivity was too high to pick up on any shuffling that Bed might do under the desk and began to address his stream for his long winded intro. Yes, now that the rules had changed, he had no intention of having a short stream. If Bed was going to be a brat and cause problems while he was working then he was going to punish him like one.

Bed sloppily lathered his tongue from base to tip before obediently moving his hands out of the way to take him into his mouth. His lips encapsulated the crown, suckling on it in a teasing jest while his head started to slowly bob. He probably would have continued to taunt him if Tomato’s grip hadn't have tightened in his hair and forced him all the way down. Tears gathered in Bed's eyes as the tip hit the back of his throat and his nose was buried in ginger pubes. He couldn't move because of the leash and could only look up through half lidded eyes, begging for air but he was completely at Tomato's cruel mercy and unable to pull away anymore. 

He was trembling and his hands were shaking at his sides but from the look on his face, Tomato could tell that he was quietly enjoying every second of it. "Chat, I'll be honest with you. I wasn't sure I was going to stream today. But my other plans got cancelled and now I have the rest of the evening to myself. So since I had some time to chill I figured that I'd pick up where we left off during our last stream. Now I did say that I hated this-" Tomato continued talking to his viewers without a care in the world, not acknowledging the man currently choking and gagging on his cock. He controlled Bed's movements and masqueraded a moan as a disgruntled noise before repeating something he read in his chat. They didn't hear the little hum that Bed made but he wasn't willing to risk it, eye constantly darting over to the mixer levels as he continued to fuck his boyfriends mouth. 

He could feel Bed tightening his hold at his knees but could tell from the way he was moving that he was quite simply getting himself more comfortable while on his knees. Tomato knew he would down right refuse to tap out and just admit that Tomato had gotten the better of him if he could help it. But he wasn’t going to fight back either if it meant he'd get off eventually. Especially after the lesson he learned from last time where he ticked Tomato off. 

Bed had caught him off guard one time when all four of them went to dinner. He was washing his hands in the restroom when Bed pounced and surprised him with a blowjob in one of the stalls. Tomato could have gotten even with him right then and there, easily over power him and fuck him against the wall right then and there but instead, he got him back ten folds when they paid for their bills and left. He refused to pay attention to Bed for the rest of the night and he had to watch as Tomato garnished Criken and Buck with kisses and gentle touches till the three of them ended up in Criken's bedroom without him. Tomato had thoroughly enjoyed teasing him and took many pictures, sending them to Bed and knowing exactly what he was doing while sitting on the other side of the door. Bed had to take care of himself alone while Criken and Buck crawled all over him and took turns posing for said pictures. Tomato even still had a good one saved onto his phone where he had Buck riding on his lap while he made out with Criken. After that, he quickly learned that Bed couldn't stand the idea of only having pictures to get off to so it was a good punishment for whenever he was acting like a brat. 

If Bed was good, which didn’t happen often, but when it did he was rewarded in all manners. Tomato would have him curled up at his side while they made out on the couch with his hand sneaking down the back of his underwear, probing inwards. The elastic of his briefs would be snapped in a teasing gesture and Tomato sometimes even gave him a look in public that just screamed 'I'm going to plow you so good tonight'. He'd grin slyly as Bed would have to try and control himself till they got home from shopping. Walking up the path of their driveway, he'd sneak that hand down the back of his pants once more, getting a good handful of that fine ass and giving him a squeeze. Tomato's grumbles would pick up and he'd mouth at his throat the slower Bed would take to open the door but once they were in the confines of privacy, would practically fuck Bed into the closest wall. He’d have him enraptured in his arms, pulling Bed’s pants and underwear down fully in one swift before claiming him right then and there. But that was only if he was good. 

Currently he was still being a brat and wasn't being as quiet as he could be. Bed was under the table and didn't have a lot of space to move but could probably tell from the tight grip on his leash that it was the whole point. Wetness started to darken the fabric of his own pants as the head of his cock started to leak and Tomato tsked, taking in just how needy Bed was being. Hopeful a few hours on stream will help temper his attitude or at least keep him occupied till he gets bored and decides that maybe Bed is worthy of riding his lap. "So, I think we are about halfway through the game. I dunno, it's been awhile." Tomato's tone was distracted as he looked down at Bed's trembling thighs. He could see him straining to get any sort of physical contact and decided to offer him some sort of relief. Parting those legs with a prod of his foot, he hooked his ankle into a perfect crook for Bed to hump into. His grin grew as the blonde flushed in embarrassment but still took that offer immediately and swallowed around his cock with a heated burn across his cheeks.

Bed's shaking hands clung to the back of the chair in a sign of complete submission as he humped against Tomato's socked foot. His knees looked like they ached from being pressed against the hardwood floor for so long but that small amount of pain appeared to be nothing compared to the pleasure that overtook him if every roll of his hips said anything. Tomato smirked down at the blondes flustered face, noting that he didn't even have the pride to try and act decent anymore. It was almost like he knew that this was the only mercy he would be allowed and he feverishly had to take advantage of it before it was taken away from him. Bed moved against him desperately, mouth getting more and more sloppy as he got more aroused so Tomato took his hand off his head to start playing his game. That only meant he would have to work harder to please the other man. His boyfriend slobbered and suckled up and down his cock as the man read donations and spoke to chat like he didn’t exist. 

Tomato let that foot fall away from under his crotch after a half hour and smirked. He felt Bed's throat spasm around him like he wanted to whine for it to come back but as he leaned his head forward, he became trapped by the feeling of Tomato's knees at the base of his skull. They closed behind his head and kept him from attempting to pull back, that cock insistently throbbing in his mouth. Bed was held in that forward position with a tight fist in his hair and slowly guided him closer till his eyes were watering and a jolt of pleasure shivering down his spine. His face was red and his lips were swollen, hands trembling to touch himself but hesitant upon meeting Tomato's hungry stare. Another muffled whine fell from his lips and he continued to tremble even as he was eased back up once more, a hand at the back of his head guiding him lengthwise up that cock.

After that hour of teasing, Tomato muted his mic once more to growl down at him. "Come on brat. Put that mouth to good use." His tone was low and domineering, almost a breathless pant as he had barely been able to contain his own pleased murmurs. A smile curled across his lips, slow and sensual as he held Bed against him till his nose brushed against pubes. Tomato's hips stuttered, his breath growing haggard and his eyes shut tightly. Bed had already been choking with tears in his eyes but remained still as his daddy finally, after so much teasing, finally came down his throat. It was a familiar warmth and some spilled from the corners of his mouth from just how little he managed to swallow in time. Bed was moved back and forth by the grip in his sweat drenched hair, a submissive hole to continue being used before Tomato’s cock was slowly retracted from his lips. Bed’s hips humped up needily and made a wet noise up at him with his lips trembling and tears dotted in his eyes. Bed was so close and yet he wasn't allowed to cum. Not yet. 

Tomato was the only one who was allowed to decide whether he was deserving of a reward or if he had to sleep with his cock straining from being untouched all night. He pinched Bed’s chin and lifted his head to take in his expression with an amused glint in his eyes. Bed was completely blissed out with dilated pupils and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He had been pulled off of Tomato's cock with a wet slurp but a thick string of cum remaining tying the two together for another heavy moment before it broke. Bed leaned back till he collapsed backwards on his elbows, looking up as the man returned to the game and brought the short stream to a close. The steps Tomato took were slow and methodical as he finished reading subs and choosing to raid a friend, almost taking another ten minutes just talking to chat alone. Tomato made a big show of ending the stream and knew that Bed was getting more impatient with how much tugging he was feeling from the leash still held in his hands. He grinned while making sure all of his programs were off before powering down the computer all together. 

Bed could do nothing but wait for the verdict with bated breath, hoping he had been good. His hips were still desperately spasming and he looked up through teary lashes to see Tomato staring down at him with a devious grin, retrieving something else from his desk drawer.

The redhead rolled his chair away from his desk and pulled on the leash so Bed was forced to crawl out from under it. His grin grew at the sight of him waddled after him with cum and saliva dripping from his chin. “Bed.. Bed.. Bed.. you know, your endurance needs a fuck ton of work..." Bed nodded desperately, pants soaked through and through. He was tugged over to the redhead and was finally allowed to stand before him on shaking legs. His expression remained hopeful as his hips were taken ahold of and he was rewarded with a thin silver ring that snapped closed at the base of his cock. 

Bed's eyes went wide at the implication of what that meant and panted out a weak 'But I was good' under his breath. He continued repeating those words like a mantra while Tomato rotated his body so his boyfriend was facing away from him. His breathing was haggard and his chest heaved, sweat gathering at his brow while he was situated facing the desk. Tomato wound an arm over his shoulder and nuzzled into Bed's neck, tracing the pulse there with his tongue and gave it another nip while dragging him in closer. His other hand stroked down the front of his collar as he did so and tugged at the leather, adjusting it from how it had tug into pale skin during their previous foreplay. Bed leaned back into that comfortable straddle at that touch and went limp to allow Tomato to shift him into a better position easily. The briefs and pants he had made a mess of were stripped down his trembling thighs before he was finally set upon his lap. Tomato's chest was pressed to his spine as they came closer and he shuddered in pleasure with another whine. “Not fair. Not f-fair at all… I was good…”

Tomato took in Bed's shaky shoulders and patted him on the head, stroking fingers through his hair to calm his racing pulse while he positioned his body over his lap. He continued to press kisses down his exposed throat and left several darker marks behind to draw out more of those delightful noises from his bratty boyfriend. Bed was twitching needily and he positioned him to receive his prize. "You're right. You're such a good boy and you take it so well. I'm impressed."

"Just please.. G-Give it to me~" Bed whined at his praising words and threw his head back in a show of submission while being slowly lowered down onto his cock. Tomato gave him but a moment to adjust to the rapture that overtook his senses, stroking a finger over those parted lips that fell into a wide oval to let out a soundless moan. He felt the heat of his breath on the pad of his finger and curled two digits into his mouth while roughly lifting him up to the tip before slamming him back to the hilt again. This time he filled him completely in one hard thrust. Bed squirmed and moaned, over sensitive and teddering on the edge. He could tell Bed was so close but the ring kept his orgasm at bay. Bed’s cock still bounced with each thrust but the tip was red and swollen from being untouched. It leaked more as Tomato, after a few stutters of his hips, finally gave that sensitive slit a little swipe of his thumb.

"Please daddy.. I need it…" It didn't take very long for Bed to tire out since he had already been worked up already but even as he trembled and writhed in pleasure, Tomato kept moving. 

The way he kept fucking into Bed long after his body went limp and his insides tightened provided him with a wonderfully snug feeling. He was overwhelmed by the tightness and could barely move deeper as that heat claimed him, driving him to the edge of the cliff. His hips continued to pump upwards and those thighs bracketing his bounced with each thrust, even as they got more rough. Looking down at Bed, he smirked at the blonde who couldn't even form a cohesive sentence at this point. It was clear his mind was hazy and he was already floating in subspace despite his cock still bound by the ring. All Bed could do was murmur wet praises and tremble, drool dripping down his front as he was still being pounded into. His head lulled to the side and nodded up and down with each thrust. Tomato snapped his hips up into him long and hard and Bed's eyes rolled back into his skull. He trembled and whined as that tight entrance spasmed around him and drew more groans from him.

Bed's greedy hole milked him for several more minutes as he finally granted him his orgasm. It filled him with warmth and Bed giggled, toes curling and mouth wide open in bliss as Tomato kept him seated on his lap like a good cock warmer. Saliva drooled down the front of himself as he was filled, his body serving its purpose. He brought a shaky palm up to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand but even that barely took away from his debauched appearance.

Tomato murmured into his shoulder, continuing to thumb over Bed’s still hard cock. He leaned back in his seat and got comfortable, resting Bed's legs over the arms of his chair so he was positioned in a wide open spread. His cock remained deep in his body to keep his cum inside his boyfriend while he sought out any means of plugging him up but found none in or around his desk. All he had was a small vibrator but he doubted Bed needed anymore teasing, judging from the shaky state he was already in. "Well, well. Maybe next time you'll think before bothering me?"

Bed had no choice but to nod in agreement. He was so comfortable and his mind was still drifting, body lax and well sated. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, still blissfully panting while sweat rolled down his brow. Bed exhaled a slow, heated breath and smiled at the wonderfully full feeling of Tomato's cock inside him. It was far too hot and his belly felt so full. Tomato lowered a palm to stroke over it and the pleasurable feel of those skilled fingers had Bed whining again, his hips bucking up in desperation. He wanted to be touched and allowed his release from that terrible ring. "Let me cum daddy… Please let me.." He whimpered, lower lip trembling and eyes watering as he spoke.

Tomato hummed deep in his chest and scratched under his chin in contemplation. His eyes slowly slid across his room as if he hadn't a care in the world before he looked back at him and huffed out a little breathy laugh. "But baby, are you sure you deserve it? You were acting like such a brat earlier."

"But then.. I was good-" His words were overwhelmed by a loud bang from downstairs. The front door opened suddenly and impacted the wall loudly as whoever came into the house stomped down the hall and ran into the living room. Bed went quiet at that and brought a shaky hand to his mouth, doing his best to try and hold in his weak moans. His breathing was still heavy and his neck was still getting nibbled at relentlessly.

“Tamto! Bed! We’re back and we got donuts.” Buck's voice sounded from down the hallway and another door slammed behind him followed by a heavy sigh that came from Criken. There was a sheepish laugh before he continued. “Well ok, Criken paid for the donuts but I got to pick them out. Guys?” The footsteps continued around downstairs, gradually growing in volume as they slowly reached the foot of the staircase. 

Bed murmured wetly against his hand and tried to keep quiet but Tomato wasn't having any of that and took hold of his still aching cock. He whimpered low at first and did everything he could to keep down his wet sobs but the stroking was driving him insane and he couldn't get away from his teasing caresses. Bed bit his lower lip but his lungs started to burn from holding it in and finally his breath escaped him in one heavy exhale as he was desperate to fill his lungs again. It was followed by another sharp intake and another drawn out moan, this one much louder and unrestrained.

"Was that?..." Criken voiced loudly from the kitchen before humming in contemplation. The sound of drawers and cupboards being opened quickly ceased and his voice picked back up in the living room. “Check their rooms. I get the feeling I know what they are doing.”

Tomato listened while they took the steps two at a time and walked up his room. They didn't even need to open the door, it having been left ajar slightly when Bed snuck in earlier. Both of them immediately stopped once they passed the threshold leading into the bedroom to take in the scene before them with matching curious expressions. Tomato shrugged and rested his chin in his hand, leaning on one arm of the chair as casual as could be. Criken crossed his arms and rose a brow with an amused expression while Buck let out a dramatic huff and turned bright red. 

“You couldn’t even wait for us to get back before you started, could you?” Criken chided, wagging a finger at Tomato like a disappointed parent. His lips curled in a coy smile as he took in Bed's debauched appearance with a long lecherous stare that traced his body from head to toe and back up again. He seemed to like what he saw and nodded with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Shame on you.."

“Shame on me? Don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t the impatient one.” Tomato rolled the chair closer to them and stroked the back of his hand along Bed’s flushed cheeks. He eased Bed off of his lap, missing the heat of his body already. With easy maneuvering, he stood from the chair while holding the trembling blonde in his grasp. Tomato supported the entirety of his weight and nuzzled his cheek while holding him safe against his chest. “He just couldn’t keep his hands off me and decided to act like a brat. I had to deal with him somehow.”

“But I wanted to play too..” Buck whined, his deflated gaze following Tomato while he walked past him and over to the bed, depositing the debauched blonde on the sheets. His hands crossed his chest and he put on a huffy display, puffing out a cheek and tapping his foot impatiently. "You promised me that it'd be my turn next time."

Only once Bed was laid out all cozy near the pillow did Tomato stand back up and glance over his shoulder to meet Buck's pout head on. He couldn't help but chuckle at how distracted him and Criken were, staring at the display of Bed naked and tuckered out before them. The blonde was still writhing in pleasure, murmuring that he was a good boy under his breath and tracing a hand over his still swollen cock. Tomato cleared his throat to get both of their attention. “But it still can be, binkie boy. C’mere, both of you and I'll show you."

Tomato looked them both up and down hungrily, licking his lips in a tantalizing gesture. He curled a finger at Buck in a ‘come here’ motion and his pride grew at how quickly both of his boys practically skipped over to him. He snapped his fingers, made a twirling gesture and indicated to a spot on the floor right before him. “Shall we play a little game?”

Buck nodded up and down eagerly and Criken smiled at him, stroking under his beard in contemplation. The two of them were shoulder to shoulder and looked at each other with excited glimmers in their eyes before waiting for him to continue speaking. The way they stared at Tomato, almost with bated breaths as they waited. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

“You’re familiar with ‘daddy says’ right? You know how to play the game?" At the nod he received from both of them, Tomato continued on with a devious grin and gestured to Bed. "You know the rules and what happens when you break them?”

Buck’s lips curled up in a bright smile, ears burning bright red and hands fiddling in a nervous habit in front of him. His eyes darted over to stare at Bed still laid out with his legs parted from where Tomato had left him before looking back up at him with flushed cheeks. Buck couldn't help but eye the way Tomato's pants were barely hanging on his hips with a heavy swallow, his throat bobbing at the motion. “Yes daddy.”

“Good boys." Tomato traced fingers through both their hair, brushing bangs to the side and feeling just how much they leaned into his touch. A proud heat burned in his chest and his smile grew at the sight of their obedience. "Daddy says both of you come here and get on your knees.”

Immediately there was a shift in the room where Criken and Buck moved almost simultaneously. It was so smooth that it almost looked like they had practiced it beforehand as they approached before slowly sliding to their knees. Buck, being Buck, collapsed with a loud characteristic thud, his legs splayed out beneath him at the speed of which he fell to his position. While Criken lowered himself down one leg at a time, bending them slowly and methodically before resting his hands on his lap. They both looked up at Tomato with intrigued expressions, all too happy to play this familiar game with him.

"Now kiss."

The corners of Criken's eyes crinkled deviously and had a twinkle in them as he reached forth to gently take hold of Buck's cheek. Once he was turned to face him, he made the motion of pressing his lips to Buck's but paused suddenly at the tsk he got from Tomato. He looked up at the redhead with a barely concealed smile and a mischievous glimmer from behind his glasses.

"Really now, didn't even get past the first round eh?" Tomato approached him and traced a finger up Criken's throat. He slowly followed the dip of his clavicle upwards, tracing the grooves of his lips before finally following the sharp angle of his nose to reach his glasses. Criken held still and didn’t put up a fuss like he normally did whenever someone took hold of his glasses and remained still while Tomato removed them from his face. They were closed delicately and slid safely into his shirts pocket so they wouldn't get lost or broken while they continued to mess around. Tomato hooked his index finger under Criken's chin to hold him in place while stepping backwards and forcing him to follow the motion with a slow crawl. Once a few inched away from Buck's reach, he eased his pants further down his thighs to present Criken his cock. "You must enjoy losing far too much."

"Perhaps.." Criken practically purred back with a catty smile and opened his mouth, exhaling heavily as Tomato traced the tip of his dick along his bottom lip. It left a wet streak as it stroked from there and smoothed along his cheek in teasing thrusts. Tomato's grip at his chin held him still as he continued to tease him relentlessly, coming close to his mouth but never pushing in. The tip leaked and left wet trails behind on Criken's face, painting him up for several heartbeats before finally filling his parted and panting lips. 

Tomato made sure their bodies were turned in a way that Buck could see how deep he was pressed down Criken's throat. He put on quite the display while fucking him, pulling free from those perfectly curled lips to allow him to grant the crown of his cock several long laps of his tongue before guiding him back down to the base in one swift deepthroat. Tomato knew from that hungry stare that Buck gave him that he could see everything from his kneeled position and it was driving him mad.

From where Buck was kneeled, he watched that dick bulge out Criken's throat with each thrust. Tomato heard him swallow heavily and winked his way with a saucy smile while Buck lowered his hand to paw at the bulge in his jeans. No matter what, it looked like Buck just couldn't tear his eyes away. Good. Tomato wanted him to observe just how easily he ruined Criken, choking him as he fucked down his throat. 

Criken was staring up at him in desperation and Tomato's expression turned pleased, his cock still buried deep. Buck heard Criken groan and gag and saw the blissed out tears in his eyes, wishing more than anything to take his place. "Not fair.." He whined. "I want a turn too."

Tomato heard him make an impatient noise, still kneeled at the foot of the bed and Buck flushed again when the other two looked over at him. His ears burned hot, fingers trembled in their position on his lap and his lower lip trembled in need. “Please..” Buck begged in a warbled tone. He wanted nothing more than to join in but he hadn’t been giving the order that he could and it was clear that he really didn’t want to break the rules of the game. If anything, he wanted to win.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't forget about you. I promise." Tomato cooed and retracted himself from Criken's willing mouth. He whispered a sweet 'daddy says go play with bed' under his breath, stroking through Criken's hair as he passed by him with measured steps, stopping in front of Buck. His eyes were heated and he took in Buck’s form with a hungry gaze, almost eating him up on the spot. Once he was sure he built up enough tension between them, he brought a hand down to cup Buck’s cherub cheek and lifted his head up. “Daddy says stand up.” 

He helped Buck to his feet and easily supported him on shaky legs, leading him over to the bed and lowering him onto the sheets face first. Tomato took hold of his waist and eased over his body, positioning him to be on his belly with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Buck's socked feet touched the floor and braced him while Tomato approached from behind. Tracing his hands down the smooth arc of Buck’s spine, he laid several teasing kisses along the trembling skin there and made his way lower, slowly down his hips and to the front of his pants. The zipper was a momentary distraction that he defeated after a bit of a struggle and Buck's jeans were eased down the parted wedge of his thighs. His boxers followed after and Tomato bit that perfectly round ass once it was at eye level, relishing in the pleased noise he received from the squirming brunette.

Buck cried as a tongue lathered his hole and a shiver went down his spine. “Please give me.. ” He made a choked out noise, hips rocking back and hands tightening their grip in the sheets. That skilled tongue continued relentlessly and made a mess of him. It lapped over him in long leisurely strokes, leaving a wet mess of spit behind. Slowly, that talented mouth was joined by a finger that traced along his hole before cutling inwards. Buck's eyes rolled back and he almost fell over as his knees trembled. Tomato was touching him in places that had him seeing stars and his lips curled in a shy smile at the feeling, tears rolling down his cheeks. “G’uhh… It’s mmmMmm.. hot...”

Tomato curled two fingers up, his hands taking the place of his mouth as he found that spot that had Buck throwing his head forward with a whine. He watched him claw at the sheets in desperation. "You're so loud for me baby. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Tomato stared above him at poor bratty Bed who was laying where the pillows used to be. They had been knocked off during all his squirming and he now had plenty of space to be teased even more. He was still dazed and trembling as Criken had slowly crawled on top of him just as naked as he was. Bed moaned and arched his hips up at the palm stroking him despite being bound by the ring still and wheezed out a needy moan. He was already oversensitive from earlier but it looked like Criken had no intention of letting him off easy. Their mouths met in a wet kiss, Criken swirling his tongue past his lips and swallowing every delicious moan. They continued making out just above Buck's head.

There was sweat dripping down Tomato's brow and Buck's legs went limp beneath him, almost collapsing in the sheets were it not for those hands at his waist keeping him on all fours. A deep throated moan tore from his lips but was muffled by the blankets beneath him as he took them between his teeth.

Tomato smiled down at all of his boys who were around him and were intent on pushing him to the brink of ecstasy. "My sweet boys. Look how beautiful you all are."

Buck's smile grew at that and his panting picked up, drool dampening the bit sheets in his mouth. He moved obediently into each thrust, common sense washed away by those talented fingers that brought forth an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy in the pit of his stomach.

Tomato growled out an amused chuckle before returning to tongue fucking his hole. He kept those hips still and pushed Buck to the edge. Once he was sure the boy was lubed up enough, he stood up and pulled his cock out, running his damp fingers over his length. Luckily he was still wet from Criken's previous blowjob and after a few strokes, he was more than ready to press forward. He grabbed Buck by the hips and lifted him up to lined himself up with his hole. Tomato breached him in one smooth thrust that was made smoother with the spit from earlier.

Buck sobbed into his hands, tears in his eyes as the pleasure overrode anything else he was feeling. His toes curled as he was slammed face first into the mattress. He could hear Tomato panting into the crook of his shoulder as he fucked him hard and fast and his throat was assaulted by several bites that would most definitely bruise. Any and all thoughts were quickly pounded out of his head by the bliss of his prostate getting hit. It felt so good and his nerves were on fire. "Da...addy~" He murmured as the pace picked up and Tomato's thrusts got harder over time, his voice coming out in weak chokes as he was pushed to the brink. His toes curled and his eyes rolled back in bliss, hips meeting each thrust.

Tomato continued rolling his hips up against Buck’s and looked up at the sound of a desperate keen further up the bed. He chuckled at the sight of his two boys going at it hot and heavy. The headboard was shaking and Criken almost kicked the nearby lamp off the bedside table as he got into position over Bed's exhausted body. He had gotten nice and perched upon his lap and was slowly riding him, fucking himself on his cock in a slow leisurely pace. Bed was beneath him, with tears in his eyes and begging for mercy. Criken sucked several bruises next to the ones that Tomato had made, traced a finger up Bed's bare chest and looked back at the redhead innocently. "Should I let him cum daddy?" 

Tomato stared down Bed with an amused quirk of his lips while still taking his time with Buck beneath him. Those blue eyes were rolled back and his hands spasmed weakly at his sides as Criken continued to fuck himself on his cock. Bed was still begging under his breath but could do nothing to resist as his leash was tugged and his throat was littered with more hickies. 

"What do you think? You think he deserves it baby boy?" Tomato whispered into Buck's ear as he pressed into him hard and deep. He felt his body tense up beneath him and heard another garbled whine fall from those trembling lips. His fingers traced the side of Buck’s cheek to forcefully direct his attention over to the blonde still squirming and panting under Criken’s body.

Buck stared at Bed, taking in his expression and just how out of it he was. Those blue eyes, once so clear and focused, were now dilated and almost completely rolled back. He was clawing at the sheets beneath him and holding on for dear life as Criken rode him like a bucking horse, his hips expertly rolling with each downward thrust. Buck mewled at the feel of Tomato’s mouth teething at his throat, finding it hard to focus on the question while pleasure overwhelmed him. He tried to maintain a grasp on his words and seeing Bed’s desperate pleading eyes compelled him to answer with a question of his own. “Was he being bad?”

Tomato shrugged as he thought more on it. “He was at first but he softened up quickly when he realized how much of a brat he was being.”

“T-Then I think.." Buck licked his lips and smiled reassuringly at Bed. "I think you should let him cum.”

Criken looked over at Tomato with an innocent expression. The kind of expression that completely contradicted his actions and the way he was teasing Bed beneath him. His fingers were wound in his blonde hair, keeping him still as he explored and marked more of his pale skin. At Tomato’s nod of affirmation, he lifted himself up off of Bed’s cock just enough that there was room for his hand to slip between the space between their bodies. He found that little ring that was keeping him from finding any release from the torture he was undergoing and finally, after one last kiss to his brow, unclipped the ring.

"There we go." Tomato grumbled under his breath once but repeated it again louder once Bed's body caught up to the fact that he was now freed. The expression on his face was priceless as he arched his body upwards and tensed up, his orgasm hitting him hard and sudden. Even Criken looked both surprised and pleased, throwing his head back and taking everything that Bed could offer him. Their cries intertwined and rose up to a loud crescendo before both collapsed back onto the mattress.

Buck followed shortly afterwards, head swimming and hips moving of their own accord. He eased back into several more thrust and whined out a strangled sound, his throat strained from all the screaming he had already done earlier. His hand reached back to find Tomato's and a flutter filled his chest as his fingers were kissed one at a time. He laxed under the redheads body and felt that softening cock slip from his body, hands tracing up his spine as he was finally allowed to rest flatly on the bed. Once in the sheets, he didn't want to move, even when Tomato helped urge him upwards so he was at least closer to Criken and Bed.

"Well that was… Yeah." Criken rolled over and slipped himself free, wetness seeping down his pale thighs and staining the sheets below him. He seemed unbothered by it however, far too drawn in by his goal of kissing each blossoming love bite over Bed's body. The two of them were lazily curled up against each other, their limbs intertwined and foreheads finally pressing together as they fell into comfortable silence. Criken traced fingers along Bed's reddened lips and Bed kissed them with a thankful smile on his face.

"I still can't b-believe Tomato.. just left me like that." Bed panted out with flushed cheeks. He was a mess and his chest was sticky with multiple layers of cum caked over him. His brows were knitted in a tired pinch and a yawn fell from kiss bruised lips.

Tomato grinned deviously and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip while he took in the state of his boyfriends. "You say that but you know for a fact that my punishment could have been a whole lot worse."

"Can't be worse than the time he hid Criken's swim trunks after a quickie in the lake and made him run all the way back up to the cottage naked." Buck chimed in helpfully, smiling at the weak glare he got from Criken and snuggling into Bed's side. He reached forward to take Criken's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze that was returned with mutual affection.

Criken sighed. "Still haven't forgotten that Tamto."

Tomato just chuckled. "Yeah.. I know." His voice lowered to but a whisper as his boys started to fall asleep around him. He smiled and carded his fingers through sweat soaked bangs, pushing them out of his eyes. "Heh, I can't wait to get my comeuppance for that."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was a oneshot but I really had fun with it. :)


End file.
